


The First Time

by Amazingsince97



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, and sex, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingsince97/pseuds/Amazingsince97
Summary: It's perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my other story How Does It Feel. I'm so sorry to all the people that have been waiting for this I had plans to be done a lot earlier and then a lot of stuff happened. I hope its as good as y'all hope!

Paul remembers the first time he saw him. Standing there in the hot sun looking disheveled and worried about something. He didn't know it at the time but this man would be his man. 

They all wanted companionship in this world. Some needed it, to get through the horrors that they see daily. The first time Daryl punched him he could honestly say that he never thought he would find someone hitting him in the face endearing, but somehow the redneck made a right hook feel like Paul was floating in the clouds in love. 

Looking down at his lover now, hair sticking out every way possible and his full lips parted, panting in pleasure. He's beautiful, and his redneck would kick his ass if he ever heard Paul say that but it's the truth. No one else may notice but to Paul, he's fucking gorgeous. 

Daryl just got out of the shower, such a welcome gift after so long on the road without a way to actually clean off. His light blue eyes are clouded with lust and love and Paul thinks for a second that it's a crime that no one else gets to see this, but then his mind clears and suddenly he takes that thought back. He's the only one who needs to see his love like this. 

Paul runs his hands down Daryl's sides, he loves that Daryl can be reduced to whimpers and moans just from soft touches, he hates it at the same time, knowing that his beautiful man had had so much hardship in his life that all he needed to feel loved was a few gentle touches. 

Paul runs his right hand along the scar near the rednecks' left set of ribs and he strokes it for a moment. He remembers when Daryl told him about this one. The unshed tears in his eyes as he spoke about a little girl named Sophia. The part about that story that still sticks with Paul though was the look in his lovers eyes when he told Paul that if he had died that day he wouldn't have regretted it, because he looked clearly in those beautiful blue oceans of eyes and saw how unusually calm they were, he knew that Daryl was telling the truth. 

He looks down now as Daryl opens his eyes to look loving into Paul's and Paul knows that he should be grateful for all the people who have lost their lives while unknowingly bringing them together. He slowly moves his hand away from the memory and his left joins his right again in their exploration of the art piece in front of him. He bends down to suck a mark on his lovers neck, knowing it'll drive him crazy. 

"Paul, please I need you," Daryl says, his voice full of love. 

"Are you sure baby?" Paul says as he pushes his hand through Daryl's hair, looking into his eyes. 

"I've never been so sure about anything, please, I want this," Daryl says, and Paul knows he means it, and thats worth the world to Paul, to know that this man can trust him after everything he's been through to take care of him in the most intimate way. 

Paul sticks three fingers onto Daryl's lips, asking politely for entrance, which is quickly granted. Daryl sucks for a about thirty seconds until Paul can't take it any longer and he pulls his fingers loose. 

"This may sting for a minute baby but it'll feel so good in the end okay?" Paul says quietly into Daryl's ear. Daryl groaned as the hot breath hit his neck and he nodded his head. 

Paul slide one finger inside and gasped himself at just how tight his redneck was. Daryl whined and clenched his eyes shut. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay alright baby? I'm sorry," Paul says in quiet voice. He wishes he didn't have to hurt Daryl at all, but he knew what it would feel like later and he knew Daryl wouldn't regret any of it. 

"S'okay, just feels weird," Daryl says, eyes still shut tight as Paul began to move his finger in and out. Paul can't help the wave of love that washes over him. Daryl, this beautifully intelligent man in front of him, the man who has a hand full of people he fully trusts, trusts him enough for this. Trusts him enough for not even a second thought on the matter. 

Paul slides another finger in when Daryl loosens a little and begins to moan again. One day, when all hell is no longer breaking lose, he'll do this again. Slow, just like tonight, but with candles and rose petals and every cliche first time romance things he can think of will be present and it'll be great; but for right now just Paul and Daryl sharing this amazing moment is enough for both of them. 

He dreams about it all of the time. What it'll be like when, if, things ever go back to the way they were. Daryl in his bed, ring on his finger, their trouble making kids running around the downstairs of their two story, white picket fence home. 

Paul is pulled out of his thoughts by the weight of a rough hand stroking his cheek. 

"What's going on in there? Tell me what you're thinking about," Daryl whispers, and God, he doesn't realize what he does to Paul. 

"Us." 

The one word alone has Daryl grinning that wide smile that Paul loves, and Daryl pulls Paul down for a kiss. Paul pulls his fingers out gently, careful not hurt his lover. 

Paul spits in his hand a few times and pumps his cock a few as well to make sure it's covered. When he starts to push in Daryl gasps and Paul is in heaven. He pushes until he's about half way in when Daryl grips his shoulders a little harder and he tenses up and he stops and looks down. Daryl's eyes are closed, mouth opened and Paul reaches up with both hands to push the hair that's matted to Daryl's forehead back so that he can see his beautiful face. The action makes Daryl open his eyes and Paul slowing starts to pull out and push back in. 

Daryl's small gasps spur him on. The moans that start only do more to encourage him and eventually he's found a rhythm that works for both of them. 

"One day, I'm gonna take you away from all of this. We're gonna go somewhere that we can be alone just us and our children and you're never gonna worry again in your life. You're never gonna have kill anyone ever again and you damn sure won't have to deal with all of this bullshit, you deserve so much more and I'm gonna give it to you," Paul says continuing his slow thrusts and Daryl is moaning and shaking his head yes, and he wants to do it now. Scoop Daryl and up and take him away from all of this. 

He thrusts a few more times and Daryl is coming, mouth wide and clenching around   
Paul's cock and Paul loses it. Paul pulls out slowly again, not wanting to hurt the over sensitive man beneath him, and rolls over on his back next to his lover, leaving a kiss behind Daryl's ear. 

Daryl's look over at him, still a little breathless and Paul notices the tears running down his cheeks. Paul immediately panics, scared that he hurt him, but Daryl just looks at him. 

"Did you mean it?" Daryl asks quietly, voice thick with emotion and Paul is quiet for a second. 

"Of course I meant it. I want you to be care free, I want you to know what it's like to not worry," Paul says just as quietly. 

Paul knows Daryl wants that too, but Daryl is also the realist in their relationship, he thinks of all the things that could go wrong and he sees the bigger picture. The people they would leave behind. Paul knows that Daryl has prepared himself to lose anyone, in this world you have to because no one is promised another day. So right now they'll stay here, they'll do what is expected of them because that's all they can do. One day Paul will take Daryl away from this mess, but for right now they'll live their life in the world that the people around them have created. 

And it's perfect.


End file.
